Alice's Super Duper Force
by unlabeledcarl
Summary: Alice uses her very powerful force, it's not her fists she's swinging around. She wants to use something else. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's Super Duper Force Chapter 1**

**"Are you sure that he is f-fine?" said Jared, looking at Alice and then looking back at the Warden laying his head on the desk. The Warden had his eyes half closed. He let out a muffled grumble. Jailbot floated over near to the Warden, slowly putting a pillow underneath the Warden's head. "Sir, are y-you okay? I-I hope you're not ill!" said Jared asking again nervously. The Warden grumbled "Noo, noo, I just need some sleep." said the Warden sloppily with his tired eyes peering at the wall. Before Jared could say anything else to the Warden, the Warden had already fell asleep like a grumpy bear. "See? He's obviously just tired." said Alice as she crossed her arms.**

**Jailbot beeped, flickering a smile on his black screened face as he patted the Warden's hair with a claw crane.**

**"Look if anything goes wrong, just give me a call." said Alice as she reached for an itch near her breast. Alice then proceeds to exit out of the Warden's office, next disappearing into the depths of the hallways. Jared stood there with great confusion and fright for a moment. Jared starts to move towards near Jailbot "So, he is okay? He is doing f-fine right? He is just tired?" said Jared whispering to Jailbot. Jailbot ignored Jared and still continued to pat the Warden's hair tenderly like if petting a purring cat. Jared looked at the Warden still suspiciously. The Warden begin to drool all over his desk, which some ended up spilling on part of the floor where Jared was standing. Drool started covering Jared's small shoes. Since Jared was being completely oblivious of this mess covering his entire shoes, he slipped, bumping right into Jailbot. Luckily for him, Jared was clinging tightly to the robot, but which also prevented him from falling too.**

**Jailbot gave a blank reaction to Jared for a second. The robot pushed off Jared away gently like a fragile plate of jello. **

**"Sorry! I am sorry. I really am! I didn't mean to!" cried Jared being scared that Jailbot would try to hurt him. Jailbot stopped petting the Warden's hair and gave out another blank reaction to Jared. Jailbot's blank expression begin to turn bright red like lava. Jared froze in terror and his heart beat rapidly. Without a warning two claw cranes shot out and then wrapped around Jared's chest like a scarf. Jared screamed hysterically while Jailbot pulled Jared closer. Jared screamed so loud that it almost shook the Warden off his desk, yet Jared's screaming wasn't enough to wake the Warden up from his sleep. Jared screamed and screamed then he fainted from so much fright. Jailbot's red blank expression changed to a green and much more happy expression now. Jailbot went to lay Jared on the desk where the Warden was sleeping on still. He gently patted both of their heads with several of his claw cranes as they both slept.**

**Meanwhile at Alice's room or Alice's bedroom. Alice was laying herself on her bed. She wore a black transparent nightgown. She was eating a bowl of chocolate chip cookies. As Alice finished eating her evening snack, she was figuring out whether she should go out for a run or just sleep in. But then again Alice knew she couldn't go out to run because in all honesty she was feeling really sleepy after all. So she went over to walk to the light switch and turned it off. She then went back to her bed and laid her head down on one of the pillows then covered half of her body with a blanket. She finally went to sleep. **

**Later on in the middle of the night, Alice had woken up. She heard some noises coming from her door. She was hearing something scratching on her door. She got up from her bed, slowly stepping toward to the door and holding up one of her fists. She stepped closer and closer to the door and the scratching got louder and louder. She was at the door now. She quickly turned the door knob and opened the door. Nobody was there, only a trace of some drips of blood laid on the floor though. She looked at the drips of blood that where on the floor. She glared at the blood. Alice then went back into her bedroom and took off her nightgown, slipped on a black bra and some black panties then she put her nightgown back on. Alice went back into the hallway. She turned around to her door and closed it. She turned around to face the hallway again. Somebody was standing there and looking at her. It was Jailbot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's Super Duper Force Chapter 2**

**Jailbot was holding up two inmates like little newborn babies. Ash, who was sleeping and also was wearing a nightcap on his head for some odd reason. And Lord stingray who was not asleep at all, had been glaring at Ash the whole time. Alice noticed Jailbot with the inmates. She walked over to Jailbot. "What are you doing, Jailbot?" asked Alice being a little curious. Lord Stingray looked at Alice "We didn't do anything. This things just giving us a little stroll around the place." said Lord Stingray alertly. "I didn't ask you. I was asking Jailbot." said Alice frowning at Lord Stingray. Jailbot answered back with a beep, showing the word "STROLL" in green text on the robots screened face. "Oh, okay." said Alice chucklingly as she itched her breast again. Lord Stingray turned his head away to face Ash again. Ash was still sound asleep.**

**Lord Stingray stuck his tongue out a little bit. He was hungry, very very hungry. He had been hungry since yesterday for a reason. It all started when Lord stingray was sitting at the cafeteria. The Warden came over to him and sat by next to him smiling like an idiot. The Warden spread his arms out wide. The Warden was offering Lord Stingray a hug. Lord Stingray gave the Warden a funny look, yet Lord Stingray didn't notice that somebody else had put some special syrup in his drink. The Warden slowly wrapped his arms around Lord Stingray but Lord Stingray was trying to push him away as he drank his cup of water. Unawarely, Lord Stingray dropped his cup of water. He was feeling a bit weird now. Then suddenly, Lord Stingray pushed the Warden way back angrily and ran out of the cafeteria. He went into his cell and laid down on one of the prison beds. He squirmed in pain. His chest and his abdomen hurt a lot. He felt so angry and disgusted of what was just happening now. He started to cough up puddles of blood. The Warden rushed off to find Lord Stingray. He found him and gasped in terror. He went over to Lord Stingray to ask if he was okay. Lord Stingray answered back with a gurgling loud hiss. After that the doctor was called, then later on Lord Stingray got his stomach pumped. It was humiliating for Lord Stingray. And so that is the reason why Lord Stingray is hungry. **

"**Is there something wrong?" asked Alice raising an eyebrow. "Oh, nothing. I am just a little hungry." said Lord Stingray turning his head to face Alice again. "Oh, you are?" said Alice. "Yes. Yes, I am." replied Lord Stingray. There was silence for a few seconds. Alice then spoke up once again "I think I know how I can help you." said Alice. "Really, how?" said Lord Stingray perking up. "Come with me to my room and I'll show you." said Alice giving a smile at him. Jailbot dropped Lord Stingray, he fell and landed on his bottom, he then got up. He then went to walk slowly over to Alice. "Come on." said Alice as she pulled Lord Stingray closer to her with one of her arms. Alice and Lord Stingray were now in the bedroom or in Alice's bedroom. The door was thankfully locked. "Now, take off you're clothes." she said tenderly. Lord Stingray obeyed Alice. He took off his orange ****prison** **uniform, revealing his very torned up spandex suit and his loose tentacle penis also. "Now, come over here." said Alice who was now laying on the bed and also had no panties and bra on now.**

**Lord Stingray obeyed once again. He walked over to Alice. "Are you really sure about this?" he said looking over at her with a still not so sure bashful expression. "Yes, now come on. I don't bite!" she softly said pulling him on top of her warm body. "Go ahead. Suck on them." She said again encouraging him. He smiled and started to nuzzle both of Alice's breasts. Alice liked this very much. Alice's breasts felt soft like feathers. He begin to grab one of Alice's breasts with both hands like as if he was grabbing a big coconut and tempting to eat the white meat out of it. He didn't want Alice's flesh. He wanted to consume something else from Alice. He put his whole mouth into Alice's breast. He had to do this slowly so he wouldn't bite Alice's nipple with his teeth. Alice responded with a giggle. He went over to start sucking on Alice's breast. Alice responded with a long pleasurable moan. Saliva covered Alice's breast. He kept going and sucking and going and sucking until a big warm splash entered his whole mouth. It got all over his mouth. It was milk, Alice's milk. The forceful milk squirted everywhere. He swallowed the warm white substance, yet the taste of it was so delicious to him. It tasted like sweet vanilla ice cream to him and it was vanilla ice cream. ****Alice's breasts contained so much milk, that it could feed almost the entire inmates of superjail.**

**No, both of them were not going to stop now. This was enjoyable to them. They wanted more. Alice grabbed Lord Stingray's hand and stuck his hand right up her bearded oyster. Lord Stingray didn't care this about one bit. He was too interested in drinking Alice's milk still. "Oh, YES!" moaned Alice with high ecstasy. She pulled out his hand out her ****bang hole. ****She moaned again. Her clear oyster juices sprayed everywhere on Lord Stingray's hand like a waterfall and got all over the sheets on the bed. Both of them still didn't care though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice's Super Duper Force Chapter 3**

**Lord Stingray stopped drinking up Alice's liquid vanilla ice cream. He didn't need milk anymore. His stomach grew big and filled up with creamy vanilla ice cream milk. His stomach looked so bloated, round looking, that it looked like he was pregnant and carrying triplets. But at the same time he was not pregnant at all. **

**His tentacle penis begin to get really warm and drip out pre semen out of the tip. He still had his head between Alice's big boobs. Alice grinned at him with forceful yet enjoyable lust. He looked at Alice too. He lifted his head a little bit like as if he was peeking his head out between two bushes. "You- Do you really want me to do this now?" he said mumbling unsurely to Alice as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Go ahead, hun. I'm ready when you're ready." mumbled Alice also.**

**Without hesitation, he slowly stuck his tentacle penis into Alice's wet clam. "EeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he groaned blindly as he mated with the big lovely woman called Alice. He sounded like a squealing dolphin being vibrated. He wiggled his penis around back and forth inside of Alice's womb. Alice felt his tentacle penis get harder and harder inside of her. She responded with a low moan "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrggggg." it sounded like a mad and tired grizzly bear. Lord Stingray didn't hear Alice. His head was being squeezed so tight by Alice's big breasts like ear muffins. He couldn't hear her well, but he could breath still. **

**Alice still enjoyed it. Only there was one thing that needed to be added to make this much more interesting. Alice thought of something immediately. It was perfect. She grabbed Lord Stingray's stinger gently. The stinger wiggled.**

**She started to masturbate it slowly. Then she did it fast. She did it faster again. The stinger then squirted white semen out of it's pointy tip. **

**Semen dripped down all covering the tips of Alice's fingers. She looked at her hand. She slowly put her hand near her mouth to taste it. Before she could do that she then felt something. Whiteness, warm semen whiteness inside of her womb. Her partner had ejaculated. She ejaculated too. "Arrrrrrrrrrggggg" she said again. Her moans grew more silent and more tired by every second.**

**She was getting tired of being banged. She just wanted to go back to sleep now. Lord Stingray wanted to do the same also. His testicles hurt too. With one good squeeze, he ejaculated again into Alice. His testicles healed completely after that. The insides of his mouth still full of milk and her womb still full of semen. They both cuddled together. They were all done with their sexual engagement.**

**Alice fell asleep. Lord Stingray feel asleep. They both slept in the same position. All covered in milk, sweat, and bits of semen on the bed and on the blankets and the sheets. They both snored and snored and slept and slept. Alice snored louder. The sun wasn't out but it would been very soon.**

**It was now 6 o'clock in the morning. Alice had woken up all energetic. She pushed off Lord Stingray off of her. He landed on the bed. She went to take a quick shower, meanwhile Lord Stingray was still sleeping like a baby. Alice put her hair in a pony tail once again. Alice went to get dress into her same uniform. Tie, shirt, skirt, shoes, and the same high knee socks. **

**She went over to Lord stingray. She looked around to find his orange jumpsuit. The jumpsuit was near over at the door. She went over to pick it up and then went over to dress up Lord Stingray into it. Afterwards, she grabbed Lord stingray's legs next, carrying him by his legs. She opened the door. She laid him in the middle of the hallway. She then carried him again by the legs. He groaned in his sleep.**


End file.
